When the Warriors Popped Up in Equestria
by MewMeowKitten
Summary: Jayfeather: There's a med cat here too! Mew: Aw, don't we all just love our anti-friendship JayJay? Anyway, when Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Hollyleaf (BACK FROM STARCLAN WOOHOO) are transported into Equestria by StarClan (on accident, I assure you), they switch places with Twilight's friends, and discover that with magic, they can make new elements.
1. The Tom-Cave

**Hi, this is Mew. This is my first warriors fanfic, and mlp fanic. Nya means meow in Japanese (i watch a lot of anime. TMM) Anyway, I was looking for a decent story where warriors go into mlp world turn into ponies and all that. But it was always "Twilight and her friends go to the warriors world turn into cats and join ThunderClan and save the day." Its not that the topic is bad, don't get me wrong, it's just that it's been used so many times. And the stories that DO have the warriors go to mlp world topic don't get finished! It drives me crazy. So I thought to myself, _Hey Mew, if you want a fanfic like that why don't you get a fanfiction account an write it?_ So I got a fanfic account months later... and ended up writing Tokyo Mew Mew stuff. So I looked on the Warriors Mlp crossover page again, new fanfics, but not the topic I want. Sorry guys I'm picky. But I do take suggestions so don't be shy. Also REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**

Oh and here's the full summary (It would only let me put so many words on the front):

When StarClan accidentally transports Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, and Dovewing into Equestria, they are replaced back in their world by Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Twilight is left in a frantic search for them stumbling among our Warriors. Twilight finds out other ponies are not who they seem to be, Jayfeather finds out what happened to Tigerstar, and those two answers might be the answer to why the warriors were transported to Equestria in the first place. And on top of all of it, the elements of harmony and cutie marks on the thrones in Twilight's castle have changed also!

 **Thanks and enjoy the story,**

 **-Mew**

 **(I DO NOT OWN MLP OR WARRIORS takes place after Bramblestar's** **Storm for Warriors and somewhere in the middle of season five for mlp)**

Bramblestar sat on the highledge with his Deputy, and mate, Squirrelflight. _Our kits could come any day now, and she's still sneaking off and hunting!_

"Squirrelflight, I can't have you running off and doing hunting partrols anymore! We need to find a temporary Deputy." Bramblestar huffed. Squirrelflight's belly looked swollen with kits.

"I can manage-"

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Bramblestar! Not so soon!" Squirrelflight whispered in alarm.

"I've had lots of time to think it over," Bramblestar muttered, "And I think you'll agree with me." He turned to the crowd of cats, "I say this before my StarClan ancestors, Lionblaze will be the temporary Deputy of ThunderClan until Squirrelflight can regain position. Hey- where is Lionblaze?"

Jayfdeather rolled his blind eyes and sighed. "In the... Tom-Cave." (Man-Cave, cat-style!)

"WHAT'S THE TOM CAVE!?" Bramblestar yowled.

"It's a cave. For me and Lionblaze." Jayfeather said calmly.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TOM-CAVE!" Dovewing screeched, clearly outraged that she was one of the three and she didn't get to hang out with the bros.

"Hey, um, calm down. I just store emergency herbs down there..." Jayfeather meowed nervously.

Meanwhile in the Tom-Cave...

Lionblaze needed wifi. It would give him the freedom to surf the web with a twoleg laptop. He didn't learn that language for nothing! And Lionblaze knew who had wifi. STARCLAN.

Five minutes later in StarClan...

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH." Bluestar screeched, throwing down her wii remote. "I CAN'T BEAT NEW SUPER LIONBLAZE BROS WII!"

Lionheart padded in calmly. "What's that?"

"It's New Super Mario Wii, I posted Jayfeather and Lionblaze's faces on Luigi and Mario."

"WHAT. THE. HECK." Lionheart meowed.

"I'm gonna look up cheats." Bluestar said.

Five minutes later...

"LIONHEART, THE WIFI ISN'T WORKING! AND THERE'S CHILD RESTRICTIONS ON THE TABLET!"

"Bluetar, I think you're a little obsessed with Twoleg technology..." Lionheart said.

"I AM NOT!" Bluestar said while starting another level of New Super Lionblaze Bros Wii. Once she was done she demanded, "WHAT"S THE RESTRICTIONS PASSCODE!? WHYYYYYYY!?"

"I know the restrictions passcode." Whitestorm said, padding in. "Lionblaze was here a moment ago and I watched him type it in."

"WHAT IS IT THEN!?"

"heyuidiotitslionblazeistoleurwifihahahalol."

"Whaaaaaat?" 'heyuidiotitslionblazeistoleurwifihahahalol' infuriated Bluestar.

"UUUUGGGGGGHHHH! HOW DARE LIONBLAZE MAKE A PASSCODE LIKE HEYUIDIOTITSLIONBLAZEISTOLEURWIFIHAHAHALOL AFTER I MADE A VIDEO GAME AFTER HIM!"

"Why don't you get it back then?" Lionheart asked.

"To the Bluestar-Mobile!"

"You don't have a Bluestar-Mobile." Whitestorm said irritably.

"To the Tom-Cave!"

Meanwhile in the Tom-Cave...

"HAHAHAHA!" Lionblaze cackled. "Wifi in the Tom-Cave! Jayfeather will loooooooove this even though he's blind."

The Tom-Cave's enterance was a hole hidden underneath Lionblaze's nest. It had snacks and games and tons and tons of herbs which made it smell like the medicine cat den.

(I know this turned out to be really weird... anyway, this is the last of the weirdness, don't worry. I have no idea how Lionblaze got into StarClan or hwo Bluestar can play video games but it's a fanfic so whatever)

Lionblaze turned around to see Jayfeather running in screaming and ran into Lionblaze.

"What is it now?!" Lionblaze asked.

"You just missed a clan meeting. You were supposed to be Deputy because Squirrelflight is expecting and I slipped about the Tom-Cave and now an angry mob wants to destroy the Tom-Cave!"

"WHAT!?"

"Hold on; I'm getting a message from StarClan..." Then he said in a third-grader reading robot voice, "Hey it's Bluestar, Jayfeather tell your brother I know he stole my wifi and I'm coming to get him."

"Uh-oh." Just then an angry clan with Dovewing, Ivypool, and Cinderheart in front, and starry shimmering cats came through the wall, Bluestar, Hollyleaf, Whitestorm, and Lionheart.

"I NEED MY WIFI BACK!" Bluestar hissed.

"NEVER!" Lionblaze yowled.

"THEN YOU WILL PAY!" Bluestar screeched, and a swirly vortex whirled and whirled around and around.

"AHHH!" Lionblaze was sucked in.

"BLAZEY" Jayfeather yelled. "How could you!?" He turned to Bluestar.

"MY BROTHER!" Hollyleaf jumped in after Lionblaze, disappearing into the vortex, grabbing Jayfeather and pulling him in too.

Dovewing and Ivypool happened to be too close, and were also pulled in.

"BLUESTAR, STOP!" Bramblestar yowled, "THAT'S MY CLAN."

"I'm trying!"

The portal shut off, and the remaining StarClan cats disappeared. ThunderClan was left in shock as five cats, one yellow, one blue, one pink, one orange, and one white, popped up in front of them.

 **I know your probably thinking WHAT THE HECK, well, those of you who read the whole chapter. That turned out weirder than I thought.**

 **Anyway please REVIEW.**

 **I will try and update at least every two weeks so stay tuned,**

 **-Mew**


	2. Friendship meets Anti-Friendship

**WOW. A very positive first review. NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

 **I DO NOT OWN MLP OR WARRIORS THAT'S HASBRO AND ERIN HUNTER**

 **-Mew**

Jayfeather did NOT want to wake up. _Am I dead?_ He wondered. _Did Bluestar kill me? Why would she do that? Bluestar would never do that._

Jayfeather opened his eyelids, expecting to see darkness either way. But what he saw was the exact opposite. _Oh great, now I'm in a mouse-brained dream._

The landscape was a dark forest to his right, and a Twoleg nest cottage thing to his left with a bridge over a stream. By it was a Twoleg Place, and walking around the Twoleg place was... horses? Jayfeather had heard and scented horses at horse place before. Their hammering hard hhoves and huge bodies.

But these ponies were different- more petite, and they were so colorful. Jayfeather realized he was laying there drooling and staring like an idiot. Well what could he say? If you're a blind cat you'd want to see everything every chance you got, even if it was a dream. Jayfeather wondered why he was dreaming about colorful horses in the first place.

"APPLEJACK!" A voice called.

 _Who's Applejack?_

Soon the owner to the crying voice appeared, coming from the Twoleg Place by the Twoleg nest with the bridge over the stream. A purple horse with a indigo and pink mane. But this horse was really strange... because it had bird wings and a single triangular horn on its head.

"What in StarClan?" Jayfeather muttered.

"FLUTTERSHY!" The horse yelled, this time it was something else ridiculous. "RAINBOW DASH! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

 _This is the most moronic dream I've ever had._ Jayfeather thought, starting to get up. He noticed a big difference immediately. Being a medicine cat he knew how bones were connected, and this was not right. He stood up.

As the purple pony started to come from the town she noticed him and came bounding forward.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME SIR!" She yelled until she was about 5 tail-lengths away.

 _"_ Um..." Jayfeather was at a loss for words. Usually he could make up a sarcastic comment within heartbeats.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jayfeather asked.

"Um... right. Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry,"

"Well if you're in a hurry you came to the wrong cat, horsie. I'm kind of in a situation right now."

"Cat?"

"What? You've never seen a medicine cat before?"

"No... but I'm pretty sure you're not a cat." The purple horse with wings and a horn inquired.

"Eh, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Never mind, have you seen a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane-"

"What's cyan, what's a pegasus, and what's a mane?"

"Um..." The purple horse said eyeing him oddly.

"I can't answer the question if you don't tell me what those are." Jayfeather said simply, sitting down. "Well I'm in a dream does it really matter?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Who are you, and are you okay... wait a minute..." The purple pony got a good look at him and put a hoof over her mouth.

"What?"

"Your an..."

"WHAT!?"

"ALICORN!" The purple pony gasped.

"NO I'M NOT, I'm a cat."

"No, you're not a cat." The pony looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay... so maybe this isn't a dream." Jayfeather said.

"WHY would this be a dream!?" The horse said angrily stomping her hoof down.

"Because I'm blind, and I can only see in dreams." Jayfeather said matter-of-a-factly.

"WHO are you and where did you come from!?" The purple horse asked.

"I'm Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?"

"There are four warrior clans, each with a medicine cat. I am medicine cat of ThunderClan, my name is Jayfeather."

"How did you get here?" The purple horse asked, starting to cool down.

"One of my warrior ancestors, Bluestar, got angry because my brother stole her wifi, so she sucked him up in a portal, but it accidentally got me and some of my other clanmates. That's how I got here."

"Are _those_ your other clanmates?" The purple pony asked, pointing behind him with her hoof.

Jayfeather turned around and was horrified by what he saw...

"WHAT IN STARCLAN!?"

Four ponies were behind him.

"Dimensional travel must of caused us to turn into the species of the inhabitants of this world..." Jayfeather muttered.

"I need to get you guys taken to my castle immediately." The purple horse said. "It looks like you fell from the sky!"

"That's because we probably DID fall out of the sky." Jayfeather muttered.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship."

"Friendship is my specialty." Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"... no."

"Oh... can we at least get you and your friends tended to and looked at?"

Jayfeather normally wouldn't accept help from a stranger, or anybody from that matter. But his clanmates needed help, and since he was in a different form, (he hadn't even looked at himself yet) he would need this Twilight Sparkle's help.

"Yes." Jayfather muttered.

"Great! It's always great to have new friends! I can teleport us to my home in a minute. I have to wait till your friends get up though."

"Oh goody." Jayfeather said flatly. "Too bad I don't know what a teleport is."

"Did they not have teleportation in your dimension?" Twilight asked.

"NO."

"How did you get around?"

"Walked. Ran. We live in the forest, Twilight Sparkle."

"Please, just call me Twilight."

Jayfeather sighed.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"DO you have any idea how it feels to be separated from your family and friends, and get dropped into another dimenision and on top of it all get turned into a weird creature!?"

"Yes, actually, I do." Twilight said, telling him the story of the time she had to get her crown from Sunset Shimmer, and when she had to save Cantrolot High from the sirens."

"YOU were turned into a Twoleg?" Jayfeather asked with shock and laughter.

"They're actually called humans." Twilight said.

"Twolegs, humans, they both mean the same thing so why does it matter?"

"Uh, right- Jayfeather, your friend is waking." Twilight pointed to a bulky flame-colored horse with wings and a horn.

"That looks like... Lionblaze. LIONBLAZE!"

That got the rest of them up. Twilight wasted no time, her horn glowed pinkish and in a flash of light, Twilight, and the ThunerClan cats, er, ponies, whatever, were in the throne room of Twilight's castle.

 **WOW. Twilight and Jayfeather seem to be getting along.**

 **AAAAAAAAnyway, how will Dovewing, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze react.**

 **Later guys, don't forget to leave a review,**

 **-Mew**


	3. The Short Chapter

**Welcome to the third chapter! YAY! The story is back on. I update once every two weeks. I've been coming up with how the Warriors react, and I've got something. Hope you like this chapter, even though it's short.**

 **-Mew**

 **(Btw I don't own Warriors or Mlp that's Erin Hunter and Hasbro) Also, review :D.**

Jayfeather was extremely annoyed that he didn't know what form he was in, he stated he was a cat and looked like an idiot in front of Twilight Sparkle _and_ the fact that Dovewing, Ivypool, and Lionblaze woild freak out.

The structure they suddenly appeared in was made of purple crystal crystal. It was mainly empty with a lot of space, and hardly any Twoleg furniture. Jayfeather had no idea why horses were living in Twoleg-like homes.

"What in StarClan-?" _Oh, fox dung, Ivypool got up._ "Wha-?" Jayfeather could easily tell it was her. She had all white fur, a light and dark gray mane, and slit-like cat-eyes which reminded Jayfeather of the real her. She was a pegasus.

"Ok, Ivypool, listen it me." Jayfeather said.

"Who are you?!"

"It's me, Jayfeather, Bluestar transported us to another dimension."

Ivypool screamed.

"Oh, and our forms changed, too."

Ivypool was utterly shocked.

"Oh. My. StarClan." Hollyleaf said. "Fallen Leaves told me this would happen! I knew it!"

"What?!" Jayfeather said.

"I see you have a broken horn..." Twilight noticed.

"I know." Hollyleaf said. "Fallen Leaves prepared me for this."

"JAYFEATHER THIS IS YOUR FREAKING FAULT!" Lionblaze screamed at his alicorn brother.

"Lionblaze, listen to me." Jayfeather said calmly.

"I'm listening."

"Go to the Dark Forest you badger dung! YOU SHOULD JUST LAY DOWN AND _DIE!"_ Jayfeather was very angry with his brother and he just let it all out, "NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

Lionblaze looked hurt, Hollyleaf looked satisfied, Jayfeather looked like he would kill whoever came close, and Dovewing started hyperventilating.


	4. Jayfeather's horn is on fire!

_**Ok, I'm sorry. School has been getting in the way, but I've finally decided to post a chapter from all the positive reviews I've been getting. So, here we go. I have links on my bio for pics of the warrior cats pony version, that I DO NOT own in any way.**_

 _ **I DO NOT AT ALL OWN WARRIORS OR MLP AT ALL. I DON'T! (Sobs in the corner)**_

"Um... everypony, calm down. Everything will be okay. I'll get princess Celestia to send you home." Twilight said, staring bewildered at the sight before her. Hollyleaf was acting calm, Dovewing was having a panic attack, Jayfeather was screaming at Lionblaze, and Ivypool seemed lost.

"EVERYPONY! CALM. DOWN!" Twilight yelled, losing her patience, she stomped her purple hoof down and her purple eyes were burning like fire. They were all in the hallway of Twilights castle, made of blue and purple gems shining different hues, flags and tapestries were hung up on the walls. All the cats... er, _ponies_ , turned to look at her.

"We're having a _crisis!"_ Jayfeather screamed, his gray horn seemed to spark with magic. The sparks were a blue-gray color, and Jayfeather didn't seem to notice the sparks. " _HOW COULD WE POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?!"_ The wild look in his eyes read _'Stay back, colorful happiness pony!"_

 _"Jayfeather..."_ Lionblaze said, his amber eyes filled with fear. His orange coat and sandy-orangish mane could of been a pelt color mix between Firestar and Sandstorm. Lionblaze had a pair of feathery wings to match his mane, and a horn. Lionblaze's cutie mark was a horseshoe witha star, and flames surrounding it.

 _"_ What?" Jayfeather asked. He had a light gray and dark gray mane, his light blue eyes were brighter than when he was a cat. He had a gray horn and feathery gray wings. His cutie mark was a blue, gray, and white feather with three stars.

 _"THE THORN ON YOUR HEAD IS ON FIRE!"_ Really, it was just sparking because he was angry.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dovewing starting freaking out and screaming.

"Calm down, it's just magic." Hollyleaf and Twilight tried to explain.

"WHAT?!" Jayfeather yelled. "I'm perfectly _fine!"_

"What... squirrel... meow..." Ivypool said before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on the crystal floor. She had a stringy dark gray and white mane, a white coat, dark blue cat-like eyes with slits for pupils, that were now closed, and a gray sword and a shield as a cutie mark.

"I need to get her to a medic!" Twilight gasped, nudging Ivypool's limp body.

"And I thought she would be able to handle anything, with the Dark Forest and all." Hollyleaf commented dryly. She was a skinny alicorn with a broken horn. She was all black, with green cat-like eyes and her cutie mark was holly berries with the leaf.

" _Hollyleaf!"_ Dovewing exclaimed. " _You're_ the one that died!" Dovewing had a dark gray mane, a lighter coat, and blue eyes. She had gray wings and a gray horn. Her cutie mark was a collum of three stars with a wing on each side.

"Wait... what?" Twilight asked, looking up from Ivypool, and to Dovewing and Hollyleaf. "She... died?" Death was unheard of in Ponyville.

"Yes. In the Great Battle between the clans and the Dark Forest, she died. She is my littermate." Jayfeather explained.

"Littermate? Great Battle? Clans?" Twilight asked quizzically.

"It's complicated." Hollyleaf stated. Now that Jayfeather had stopped screaming at his brother, Dovewing had stopped panicking, and Hollyleaf had stopped... whatever she was doing, they all decided to explain everything to each other.

"What about Ivypool?" Dovewing asked worriedly.

"I'll set her down in my bedroom." Twilight responded.

"Like... a Twoleg bedroom?" Lionblaze asked.

"What...?"

"Lionblaze, can we just talk about everything later?"

"Come on, everypony, we can go to the throneroom and I can serve tea and we'll explain everything there."

"Um... what's tea?"

"The explaining will come later, Lionblaze." Jayfeather said.

Once Ivypool was tucked in Twilight's bed, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Twilight decided to explain everything in the throne room. As Twilight stepped in, the purple alicorn noticed something.

"The cutie marks on the thrones have changed!"

 _ **I realized something. Why ponies name their town, Ponyville? It's like us naming our towns Humanville, or Persontown. Weird. Anyway, here's the update. Hope you liked it.**_

 ** _-Mew_**


	5. Twilight's throne room

_**Okay, so I decided to randomly update. I haven't really watched mlp in forever, since I've been getting into Hetalia and stuff. But here here it is anyaway. Everyone might be a bit out of character.**_

 ** _ahem, I do not own My Little Pony or Warrior Cats. I just wrote this cause I'm bored._**

 ** _Jayfeather- Alicorn, dark gray mane and light gray body_**

 ** _Lionblaze- Alicorn, red mane and orange body_**

 ** _Dovewing- Alicorn, dark gray mane and light gray body_**

 ** _Hollyleaf- Alicorn with a broken horn, and all black fur_**

 **Ivypool-** ** _Pegasus with gray and white mane and white body_**

"Cutie... What?" Jayfeather asked. Twilight had her mouth open in shock, and stood frozen in place, pointing a hoof to the table and the chairs surrounding it. All five cats-turned-ponies trotted into the room (well, only four actually, because Ivypool was passed out, and had to be dragged into another room).

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY THRONE ROOM?" Twilight exclaimed.

"It seems fine to me!" Lionblaze said, trotting through the doorway and lounging in Twilight's chair, kicking up his back hooves up on the table.

Hollyleaf scolded, "Lionblaze, we haven't even properly introduced ourselves to..."

"Twilight." The princess said, still staring in awe at the thrones that once had the cutie marks of her friends on them.

"Oh, sorry." Lionblaze said, still sitting in the throne. "I'm Lionblaze, this is JayJay.. the Jet Plane-"

"JAYFEATHER!" The blue-eyes gray alicorn interrupted, stomping a hoof. He walked up to his brother and gave him a slap, or the best one he could with a hoof.

"OW! Sorry!" Lionblaze whined. "That over there is Dovewing." He pointed to the female gray alicorn panicking in the corner. "That's Hollyleaf," he moved his orange arm... Er... leg, whatever, to point at his sister who was standing in the doorway. "And Ivypool is the one who blacked out."

"So what's up with the twoleg furniture anyway?" Hollyleaf asked, walking up next to Twilight. "Fallen Leaves told me I would go to a different dimension and turn into a pony, but nothing about chairs."

"THE CHAIRS HAVE DIFFERRENT CUTIE MARKS!" Twilight yelled, still filled with shock about finding these five ponies from another dimension.

"Yeah, one has a marking on it like my butt tattoo." Lionblaze said.

"First of all, a cutie mark goes on your _flank,_ not your butt! And it's NOT a tattoo!" Twilight yelled, trying to bring order. "Please, everyone, _sit down."_

 ** _time skip..._**

Surprisingly, Twilight managed to pry Lionblaze off of her chair, and get everyone to sit in the seats matching their cutie marks, being obsessed with organization and all.

Jayfeather sat in the white throne with a blue, gray, and white feather, and three little stars, Lionblaze sat in the one with a flaming horseshoe, also with three little stars around it, Dovewing sat in the chair with two gray wings, with-you guessed it, three stars just like the bros, Hollyleaf's chair had holly leaves and a few red berries, and had three faded stars. _Just another reminder that I'll never be a part of the three._ She thought sadly. The empty chair, that should belong to Ivypool, had a sword and a shield on it, and a crescent moon.

"Let me speak, if you have a question raise your hoof!" Twilight said.

"I have a question..."

"LET ME SPEAK FIRST." Twilight yelled, and then turned to her cute little self, from out of nowhere, she got teacher glasses. "Ahem. A cutie mark is a design on your flank that you get once you discover your special talent. My cutie mark is a sparkle since I am Pincess Celestia's prize pupil in magic."

"I have a question..." Lionblaze raised a hoof.

"What is it, Lionblaze?"

"Who is Princess Celestina, and what is magic?"

"It's Princess Celestia, and she rules over our whole country, Equestria." Twilight explained.

After a long lecture about magic, there was a loud scream that came from outside the room.

"HI-YAAAAAAA!"

"What in StarClan...?" Jayfeather muttered.

Jayfeather and Twilight jumped out of their seats and ran to the door, where they saw a certain white and gray Pegasus with a battle ax, hacking away at the interior of the castle.

"Ivy..." Twilight was about to yell, but forgot the rest of her name.

"Ivypool!" Jayfeather screeched. "Where did you get that two leg thing?!" This was certainly one crazy day for him, and he was ready to take a nap.

Her ax hit the door to the throne room and closed it.

"AAAGGGHHHHH! STOP!" Twilight and Jayfeather ran around in circles, trying to avoid a battle-crazy Pegasus.

 **-MEANWHILE IN THE THRONEROOM** -

Peaceful elevator music played in the background, while muffled screams of Twilight, Ivypool, and Jayfeather could be heard in the background from outside the door, with the occasional thump of an ax.

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Dovewing sat there, staring at each other in silence before Lionblaze announced, "Who wants to play Go-Fish?" While taking out a deck of cards.

"I'm not sure RiverClan would like that..." Hollyleaf muttered, narrowing her green eyes.

"Nah, it's just a card game. I saw it on the Internet." Lionblaze assured them.

 **AND SO...**

Long story short, Ivypool got all the shock out of her, and set down the ax that happened to be hung on the wall in Twilight's bedroom, she stated she was fine, so the the three walked back into the room where they had to break up and argument between Hollyleaf and Lionblaze about how Go-Fish is played.

Everyone sat down at the table again.

 _This has all been so strange,_ Twilight thought, _As soon as my friends disappear, five others from another dimension come and replace them, and on top of that, four of them are alicorns!_

"Everyone, we're going into town to go get Spike so he can send a letter to princess Celestia. No questions. Just walk by me... And don't screw anything up!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "This is going to be just _perfect_."


	6. Step In Time

**So here it is. The sixth chapter. (Again, everybody might be a bit out of character and such)**

 **I do not own mlp or warrior cats, I'm just writing a fanfic.**

"Okay, everypony, follow me." Twilight announced, hopping up from her throne and trotting towards the door. Jayfeather did not like being addressed as a pony. He was a cat. Cats did not have hooves, bird wings, or horns. If Jayfeather didn't have any of these at the time, he may have protested against being called a pony.

"HELLO WORLD!" Lionblaze yelled with shining manga eyes once the door was opened. The rest of them waited for Lionblaze to move out of the way so they could get through the door.

Jayfeather, who was standing behind Lionblaze, sighed, "He was so sane before Bluestar exposed him to the Internet."

"HEY! The Internet is a beautiful gift from StarClan!" Lionblaze snapped.

"StarClan is the reason we're in magical rainbow pony world." Jayfeather said.

"Come on and move already!" Ivypool hissed, shoving Jayfeather and Lionblaze out of the doorway.

"Best sister in the wo-orld!" Dovewing sang, skipping up to her sister and swishing her mane. "Wait for me!" She tried to get through the door but got stuck once Lionblaze tried to get through.

"Ugh. she-cats." Jayfeather muttered, standing behind Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool, who were all stuck in the doorway.

"HEY!" Lionblaze yelled.

"Hey? Hay is for horses!" Hollyleaf, the black alicorn piped up, wanting to use that joke Fallen Leaves taught her.

"We ARE horses." Jayfeather said flatly. And with that he made an attempt to get through the door, only to get stuck.

"OWIEEEE!" Dovewing yelled, "NO SQUISHING!"

"You're the one taking up all the room!" Ivypool retorted.

"No Lionblaze is! He's so fat!"

"I'm not FAT." Lionblaze said, spitting Ivypool's mane out of his mouth. "I'm BULKY."

"Move over, mouse-brains." Hollyleaf announced, and tried to leap over them... Only to find out she was not as agile as she once was when she was a cat, and landed on top of them all.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!"

And there, behind them, was The Princess of Friendship, who looked like a kindergarten teacher on the last day of school. _Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ she thought.

"Since we obviously can't even get out the door, I'll go get Spike, and YOU stay right HERE. DO NOT MOVE. Understand?" Twilight asked as the pony-cats, as they finished tugging themselves out of the jammed doorway.,

"Yes Twilight..." They said in unison. Well, Jayfeather said it with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"Stay right there! I'll be back in a little bit!" Twilight yelled and slammed the door, making a mad dash for Sugar-Cube Corner, where Spike was before they did anything crazy.

The four alicorns, one with a broken horn, and the Pegasus stood there in silence for about three seconds before Lionblaze spoke loudly to no one in particular,

"Hey chaps, step in time!"

Then all chaos broke out.

 **MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT...**

The purple alicorn was almost out of breath when she reached Sugar-Cube Corner, where Spike was sitting, he had hardly touched his sapphire cupcake, it made him think of Rarity's eyes. Ever since Twilight's five friends, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie had gone missing a week ago, Twilight and her dragon assistant had been ever so lonely.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled, gasping for breath. She slammed open the door and the bells attached to it jingled wildly.

"T-Twilight?" Spike stammered, turning around.

"Comequicknotimetoexplain!" Twilight yelled, swooping in and grabbing Spike. The purple dragon had almost no time to grab his cupcake before being hauled out of there and to the center of town where Twilight's shiny palace stood.

"I hope they didn't do anything crazy..." Twilight slowly swung open the door once they reached her home, and before she realized what was happening, she was picked up by two soot-covered chimney-sweeps with tap dancing shoes, who spun into her palace.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA?!" Twilight exclaimed, looking for Spike, who had been picked up by two more chimney-sweeps.

"'WHAT IN EQUESTRIA?!' step in time! 'WHAT IN EQUESTRIA?!' step in time! Never need a reason, never need a why, 'WHAT IN EQUESTRIA?!' step in time!" The many chimney-sweeps sang, doing synchronized dances and back flips.

 _WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHERE ARE THOSE STUPID CATS?!_ Twilight thought angrily, until she spotted orange among all the black clothing. _Lionblaze..._ she thought angrily.

"Agh! It's the Princess!" Lionblaze screamed.

"'Agh! It's the Princess!' step in time! 'Agh! It's the Princess' step in time! Never need a reason, never need a why, 'Agh! It's the Princess!' step in tiiiime!"

Dovewing and Hollyleaf, who had been square-dancing with the chimney-sweeps, suddenly acted like they were innocent bystanders and had no part in this.

Ivypool was dancing... Or rather, being dragged around like a rag doll.

"EVERYPONY. GET! OUT!" Twilight yelled furiously, pointing towards the door, shaking the chimney-sweeps off. The chimney-sweeps got the message and started to file out, saying things like "have a good day, ma'am," and "lovely home you've got," or "it was a pleasure." Each one of them shoot her hoof before leaving, which meant a lot of hoof-shaking. (Which means Twilight's the luckiest pony in the world!)

Once all of the chimney-sweeps left, the six ponies and baby dragon stood in the now soot-covered trashed home in silence.

"You came here... caused _this chaos_ to happen," Twilight breathed furiously, tears brimming in the corners of her wide purple eyes. "And _ruined_ my home!" _I'm the princess of friendship,_ she thought, _I should be able to make friends with anypony... But... these ponies..._

All of the cats-turned-ponies stood there in silence "W-were sor-"

"I don't need to hear an apology." Twilight bowed her head and turned around, "Spike, lead them to the guest rooms." Then she ran down the hall, her hooves click-clacking on the hard floor.

"They're right this way..." Spike said quietly, and walked down the hall in the opposite direction that Twilight went, Ivypool, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf followed silently, stepping over wall decorations, statues, and bookshelves that had been knocked over. Once they were all in their respective rooms, one by one they began to fall asleep. All except for Lionblaze, who kept on thinking to himself, _Internet friends can be really weird once you meet them in real life. That's the last time I call for them again._

 **My writing isn't really that good, but there it is. (Btw I don't own Mary Poppins either...) Hope you liked this chapter (:**


End file.
